


Man Holdin' On (To a Woman Letting Go)

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Test Tubes Dragon Spawn and Demi-Gods, ttdsdg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short songfic to Man Holding On. Duo/Hilde Tissue Alert.  Written and posted elsewhere along time ago.</p>
<p>This is set in the Test Tubes, Dragon Spawn and Demi-Gods universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Holdin' On (To a Woman Letting Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, don't own TTDSDG. And don't own song.

Two young lover's with their bodies on fire.  
Acing to swim that river of desire  
Leaving innocence there on the bank by their clothes  
A man holding on to a woman letting go

 

The war was over, the Gundams where no longer needed. He walked into the house and Hilde ran to him and threw her arms around his body. Her tears told him all he needed to know. He hugged her back, and took her small body into his arms. He picked her up and together they sealed their relationship.

 

There's a man with a bottle on the other side of town  
Swimming with a memory that he can't drown  
Lord it ain't sunk in that she ain't coming home  
A man holding on to a woman letting go

 

He didn’t know what he had done. One minute their relationship was fine, the next Hilde took Peter and stormed out of the house. After waiting around the house alone for a couple of days, he had gone to the local watering hole to drown his sorrows in a beer. Suckling alone in the corner, he ignored the looks women were giving him. 

 

That was until one woman, the most beautiful in the whole bar sat down next to him. 

 

“So whatcha doing all alone?” She asked a smile on her face.

 

“Hilde?” Duo asked, and meant her eyes.

 

She nodded, shushed all of his questions, and together they went home. Nine months later little Matty was born.

 

 

His heart is telling him to hang on for dear life  
cause deep down he knows she's letting go for good this time  
There's a daddy walking his daughter down the isle  
Fighting back tears and forcing a smile  
Oh for 22 years he's watched her grow  
A man holding on to a woman letting go

 

Jillian Maxwell would today change her name to Yuy. Duo paused once to glance at her, his little angel among a group of rambunctious monsters. Jillian smiled at him as he took her arm and together they began the march down to where Sam waited for his wife. In the mist of a war, these two children had found each other, and together they would ride it out, for better or worse.

 

As Jilly took Sam’s hand Duo gave in to tears, in front of his friends, he broke down and cried. His little girl was no longer his.

 

In a Hill Valley home there's a feeble old man  
And he's holding on to a fragile old hand  
And the angels are coming to carry her home  
Now he’s a man holding on to a woman letting go

 

Through thick and thin Hilde had never left him. Now Duo was faced with death, and there was nothing he could do about it, Shinigami was about to lose his wife, his love, his mate, and his whole world. He held her hand and sat next to the bed, old memories flashing across his vision. The war… meeting her… the births of their children… Jillian’s wedding followed by the birth of their first grandchild, a daughter… Luke, their bonus baby… the other grandchildren. 

 

Duo was brought out of his musings as Hilde squeezed his hand, and looked into his eyes.

 

“I love you.” She whispered and stopped breathing.

 

Duo broke down and started to cry over the body of his wife.

 

His heart is telling him to hang on for dear life  
cause deep down he knows she's letting go for good this time

Two young lovers with their bodies on fire  
Acing to swim that river of desire  
Leaving innocence there on the bank by their clothes  
Oh a man holding on to a woman letting go

A man holding on to a woman.....a woman letting go

 

Walking out of his house, carrying the body of his now dead wife, Duo made his way to his car. He gently placed her in the back of his vehicle and walked around it to the front seat. Glancing once at the house of Peter and Jarreth, the same place where some of his grandchildren were living, he climbed into the car. He knew they would be mad at him for not saying goodbye, but he couldn’t take the risk that they would try and stop him. He started the car, glancing at the complex where a small percentage of his now large family was; he pulled the car onto the road and drove to where he kept a private shuttle.

 

Taking the body of Hilde out of the car he carried her inside the shuttle and launched it.

 

Hilde was next to him and he flew the shuttle into the sun, the same place he and the others had once tried to destroy their Gundams at. Controls failed, then one by one parts of the shuttle began to break off. Duo closed his eyes, took the hand of Hilde, then released all of the atmosphere, and gave into the darkness that was death.

 

Life without Hilde was no life at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Man Holdin' On (To a Woman Letting Go)  
> Sung By: Ty Herdon


End file.
